


Temptation

by insightfulParadox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Im Sorry About This Sucking, Meowbeast Deaths, Multi, This Will Probably Suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insightfulParadox/pseuds/insightfulParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malias had always been told to keep away from sugar, but when presented with the opportunity to try some, she just cant help herself.<br/>(this summary actually isn't half bad, wow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'The curiosity has been killing me for sweeps! I need to know why they have told me to never eat sugar!' The troll thought sitting in her respite block cuddled up with her blanket. 'Why would they tell me that if its not dangerous?'

Her train of thought is interrupted when there's a knock on the door, she gets up and opens it to find her lusus at the door. “yez?” she asks politely. Her lusus answers by making a series of growling noises only she can understand. “zo you want me to get you zome honey? alright, ill be right back.” She goes back into her room and puts on her shoes. She then jumps out of the window into the woods beyond. 

After a few minutes of searching she comes upon a bee hive. 'There's one.' She climbs the tree and uncaptchalogues a jar labeled HONEY. She scoops a good amount of honey into the jar and then pulls out a napkin to wipe the honey off her fingers but pauses.' Maybe just a taste.' She licks a little bit of the honey off of her fingers. 'This stuff is amazing!!' She quickly licks the rest of the honey off her hand and gets some more. She eats honey until she feels she will explode and then climbs out of the tree. She begins feeling dizzy and lays down on the ground. She soon blacks out from a sugar rush.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happened :3

After what seems like minutes but is actually 4 hours, she wakes up, disoriented with a horrible headache. 'Man my head hurts.' She sits up ,looks around, and almost throws up because of what she sees. She is surrounded by slaughtered Meowbeasts, which live in the forest. They had all been sliced open and their hearts had been removed and were now in a shallow hole, piled together. She quickly stood up and realized that she was covered in blood and was holding her machete, which was also covered in blood. After this realization she screamed and screamed until her lusus came and was forced to pick her up and carry her back to her hive. She pretended to calm down and fall asleep so her lusus would leave her alone. She didn't sleep at all that night. Her mind was busy processing the horrible images she had seen. 'Did I kill all of those meowbeasts? Why would I do something so horrible?' After hours of sitting and staring out her window she passed out from exhaustion.


	3. The Next Day

The next morning she woke up with a splitting headache and stinging eyes. 'Oh gog, what happened?' Her eyes widened as memories of last night rushed into her mind. “no no no no no no no no NO!! That did not happen, there is no way that that happened, its not possible. I would never....never.....” Her voice trails off as she begins shaking.

“Never again will I eat honey. Never never never.” She said to nothing in particular. Her voice bouncing off the walls of her respite block. Her walls were covered in drawings of her lusus, Helarctos or beardad, and of the trees in the forest where she lived. She slowly got up and walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror and examining her face. She had deep bags under her bloodshot eyes and she just looked tired.

She undressed and stepped into the shower, turning on the water to scalding hot and standing under it for a good half hour before getting out. She dried off, combed her wet hair and dried it. After getting dressed she sat on her bed and thought about whether she should go through the window or confront her lusus.

She decided to avoid any contact with beardad until she knew what had happened. She slipped on her shoes, opened the window and jumped onto the nearest tree. Dropping to the forest floor, she began running, ridding herself of all tirednes.  
By the time she stopped running she was at the tallest tree in the forest. She quickly climbed up and sat on the top branch, uncaptchalouging a sketch book and some sharpened pencils. 'This should do the trick, drawing seems like a good emotional release...' She thinks while opening the sketch book to a clean page and looking off into the distance. The sun was just above the trees and created shadows that made the trees look 2-D and flat against the sunset. She quickly began to draw, erasing many times before continuing.

After a few minutes she was finished and she felt rested, although she hadn't slept a wink. After captchalouging the sketch book and pencils she slowly climbed down the tree. I should probably go visit the bodies of the Meowbeasts and figure out what happened. She began to walk towards the sharp smell of dried Meowbeast blood. After walking a few yards she comes across the first body.


	4. Cleaning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is short because i didnt want to dwell on the dead bodies too much....

This Meowbeast had its eyes ripped out and its belly cut open, its heart was missing and everything else was oozing out, staining the forest floor with its blood.

She quickly walked past countless dead bodies before she reached a small clearing that was empty of any bodies. In the center of the small clearing was a shallow hole, filled all the way to the top with Meowbeast hearts, all of them were oozing blood and some were beginning to rot. She decided to bury the hearts and the bodies as soon as possible.

She quickly set to work, digging holes for each individual Meowbeast, about 20 in total. When she moved the bodies she used her telekinesis, so as to not get herself covered in blood. The hearts she left in the hole she found them in and just covered them with dirt. It took her 2 hours to do all this and when she looked up at the sky the sun was setting. Better get home before beardad gets upset.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is the last chapter, sorry if the ending doesnt make sense, it was all a kind of spur of the moment ending. let it be known that it is 1 in the morning and im kinda tired and ive been watching a really awesome but weird anime all day so my thoughts are probably all weird. eh, well enjoy, please leave a comment and let me know what i can improve on, its appreciated. (Also if anyone was curious the name of the anime is Elfen Lied 

Chapter 5

        The next morning, she sat up and grabbed her head. _Oh gog my head hurts._ She got up out of bed and walked towards the bathroom but her vision clouded over and she heard a voice in her head. _'Kill'_

        She shook her head and clenched her eyes shut. She felt a sharp pain as that voice was joined by another, much angrier voice. _'KILL!!'_ She fell to her knees and gripped her head hard. She felt a horrible pain in her chest and head at the same time. She wrapped her arms around her knees and began crying. _Whats happening? What do I do?_

       Then she got an idea. _I'll fight pain with pain, since I dont know what else to do..._ She struggled to her feet, fighting the urge to scream, and slowly made her way to her nightstand. Once there she grabbed her knife and walked to the bathroom. Her head was screaming at her when she sat down on the floor.

        _Ok, here goes nothing. I just hope this works..._ She flicked the knife open and stared at the blade for a few seconds before raising the flame to one of her horns. She took in a sharp breath as she felt the cold steel on her horn. She continued to cuther horn in various places until the voices and the pain was gone.

       After wrapping her horn in bandages she laid down in her bed and fell asleep. As she felt sleep take over her body she heard the voice whisper to her one last time. _'maybe next time'_

       Its been a few months since then and the voice has turned into at least 3 different voices, all of them having different personalitys. She doesnt understand why there are more now but she knows that if she lets them have control then she would end up killing again.

       Every time the voices get too strong she is forced to cut her horns again. Shes done it so much that its become a part of her daily routine : wake up, eat, go out and do various things, come home, eat, cut her horns, sleep, repeat. It was a sad existence and she knew that she couldnt tell anyone about it, she had made horn covers so she could hide the cuts from her lusus and her moirail. She knew for certain that if Manomi found out, she would flip her shit, and no one wanted that.

       She just wished she could tell someone... _theres no one to help me... why, why me? Is it because im inbetween two actual blood colors... is it because im a freak?_

        She hasnt figured it out and she probably never will. For now all she can do is repeat the cycle: wake, eat, fight the voices, burn her horns, sleep, repeat.

An endless cycle of sadness and pain is all she knows now....

_It is her everything...._

**Author's Note:**

> (I dont own Homestuck or the idea of a troll but i do own the characeristics and lusus of Malias and my friend owns Manomi => introduced later) Also this is posted on my other account on Fanfiction.net Heres the URL to the story => https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9956101/1/Temptation


End file.
